Shinigami
by BlazingGoldenWolf
Summary: Two American heroes in-training come to UA! What drama will this bring to class 1-A? Well, seeing that one of them is constantly hounding Yaoyorozu to make him food, and the other isn't doing a whole lot to stop him, a lot, clearly. Add this to everything else going on at UA and you have a recipe for disaster
1. New students!

**AN: This story was written in collaboration with Kyurayami**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BNHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY SAVE FOR MY OCS**

The students of 1-A sat in their seats, waiting for Aizawa-sensei to show up. He was late- as usual. He was probably lying dead in his sleeping bag somewhere… not that anyone would notice. He generally looked that way.

Not that the students minded, of course. A late Aizawa meant less time for classes. And time for Mineta to hurriedly finish his English homework.

Just as everyone decided that their teacher probably wouldn't show up, to everyone's surprise, Aizawa arrived, but it was not the usual sight of their homeroom teacher, but the two unfamiliar faces trailing behind him that caused a stir.

"AIZAWA, YA CAN'T JUST ABDUCT RANDOM KIDS, IT'S TOTALLY NOT MANLY!" yelled Kirishima.

"Kirishima, shut up!" barked Aizawa, looking especially grumpy. "These are actually transfer students from a hero school in America. They moved here because their old school was destroyed in a villain attack, as American heroes can't seem to do their jobs properly."

Japanese heroes are better than American heroes, is what he was clearly implying.

"Hey," Mumbled the male exchange student, "Pair of Americans right beside you, y'know."

"As I was saying," continued Aizawa, completely ignoring his comment, "These guys- "

"And girls." Interjected the female student.

"- are American, however, they speak fluent Japanese, so don't worry about the language barrier. Now please introduce yourselves." He gestured towards the Americans.

The male student walked forward. He was of medium height and of a build similar to Bakugou. He had fairly long black hair tied back in a ponytail, which was somewhat spiky at the top. He had bright green eyes.

"My name's Drift Evans… so um… Evansu Dorifto"

"Dude you don't need to do that we're not anime characters."

"Oh… _Damn you Mr. Jenkins, America's greatest Japanese teacher my ass!_ " he mumbled audibly.

"Anyway, my quirk is Temporal Break, it allows me to create my own little pocket in space-time for about 10 seconds, which I'm free to move around in, kinda like stopping time for everyone but me, it has other uses but that's the basics of it. I've got nothing else to say so…."

He stepped back allowing the other student to introduce herself.

She had long white hair, a contrast to the other student's, large green eyes, and… cat ears? She was slightly shorter than the other American, and slighter of build, like a… cat. As she stepped forward the student could she she had a cat tail.

"Hey, the name's Evans Cera. I'm Drift's much more mature sister." She glared at him slightly.

"My quirk… is kind of obvious. It's called Cat. I've got ears, a tail, and I'm generally good at climbing and jumping high and… general cat stuff…."

"Alright, you can take those two desks down the back." Said Aizawa, clearly wanting to start sleeping class.

"But there aren't any desks there," commented Drift.

"Oh yeah. Yaoyorozu, desks please."

A girl down at the back row theatrically sighed and walked into the closet at the back of the room.

"Are there, like, desks in the closet?" asked Cera.

"Since when do we have a closet?" asked Kaminari.

"Yaoyorozu's quirk allows her to create inanimate objects if she understands their composition, but uh, the bigger the item the more exposed skin she needs to make it." A small grape-haired boy commented.

"Shut up Mineta!" yelled Iida and promptly whacked him upside the head. "I'm Iida by the way, Tenya Iida. Current class president." He said, dramatically bowing.

"SHE CAN SWEAT BAGELS?" Exclaimed Drift, completely ignoring Iida.

The closet door burst open revealing Yaoyorozu and a pair of desks and chairs.

"How big is our closet?" asked Kaminari

"I could if I wanted to," she narrowed her eyes at Drift, "but since my quirk uses up body fat, I'd have to constantly eat to keep sweating bagels. That is aside from the fact that sweating bagels would be positively ridiculous!"

"Everyone just shut up and sit down, we're starting class now, I'm tired and want to sleep." Hollered Aizawa.

The two transfer students stared in astonishment as Aizawa wrote some work up on the blackboard, before zipping up his sleeping bag and lying down on the floor.

"Is this normal?" asked Cera.

She was met with mutters of assent from the class.

The two took their seats and the class continued as per normal.

Finally, the bell rang and the new students were swamped with questions by some of their new classmates.

"What's it like in America?"

"Are you guys all patriotic and stuff?"

"Does everyone carry guns around?"

"Is it true that All Might is from America?"

"Do you guys have pet eagles?" Kaminari asked flapping his arms… for some strange, unknown reason.

Everyone then noticed that Drift had mysteriously become absent from the room.

"Hey, where did Drift go?"

"Oh, well he's not really a people person, so he does that sometimes" Replied Cera casually.

"But how did he- "

"Don't ask, just get used to it."

And so, the students went to the cafeteria where they quickly got in line for food. Drift walked out of the bathroom and joined his sister in the line.

"No skipping," muttered Yaoyorozu.

"Fine, fine, I'll go to the end… if you make me a pop-tart." He declared, his eyes lighting up.

"What's a pop-tart?" she asked.

"..." Drift was speechless, as though not knowing what a pop-tart was was a crime.

Cera nudged him. "They don't have pop-tarts in Japan, you idiot!"

"They… don't?"

"Yeah, you're gonna have to eat rice and ramen and soba and stuff."

"Oh! I like ramen!" Drift perked up considerably.

By this point, they had reached the top of the line and stopped.

"What is all this?" asked Drift, clearly confused at the enormous list of food options.

Iida then appeared behind them and began to explain the different food options.

"I'll just have… uh, this!" exclaimed Cera pointing at a random choice on the menu.

"Ah, cold soba. An excellent choice." agreed Iida. "A personal favorite of my friend!"

"Imma have some ramen then." Said Drift, defeated after combing the menu for pop-tarts.

The two received their food and wandered off to an empty table and began to enjoy their food. They were then immediately joined by about half of their class, who began introducing themselves.

"Oh no… more people," sighed Drift.

He started getting up but was promptly dragged back into his seat by Cera.

"Be polite," she muttered. "You're embarrassing me."

Drift slumped down in his seat, crossing his arms. He surveyed the people sitting around him. Six of them, a boy with freckles and messy green hair, a girl with shoulder-length brown hair, the previously introduced Iida, a pink-haired, pink skinned girl, a girl that bore a strange resemblance to a frog, and a blonde-haired boy with a large, furry tail.

"Hi, I'm Midoriya Izuku!" said the green-haired boy rather enthusiastically.

"Hello, my name is Uraraka Ochaco, it's nice to meet you both." Said the brown-haired girl.

"Hi! I'm Mina Ashido!" exclaimed the very pink girl.

"Tsuyu Asui," croaked the frog-like girl.

"Uh, the name's Ojiro Mashirao." Said the guy with the tail.

Cera gasped. "YOU HAVE A TAIL TOO!? WE'RE TAIL BUDDIES NOW!"

Ojiro looked very uncomfortable.

"And she claims to be the sensible one," Drift muttered.

Iida then exclaimed "As the class president, it is my duty to show you to your new dorm rooms. Follow me!"

Iida stood up and the two new students followed him out of the building over to the dorm area, once they had entered the building he directed them towards two elevators.

"These will lead you to your dorms, the one on the left leads to the girl's dorms, while the right leads to the boy's."

"Fancy," Drift commented," but a bit over-the-top in my opinion, I would've just made two buildings."

"Well, UA has to keep up appearances, we're not the best and most modern hero school in the world for nothing!" Iida exclaimed, filled with pride.

"Anyways, Drift, you're the room on the 4th floor at the end of the hallway, and Cera, yours is also on the 4th floor, it's the second room from the elevator." He then handed them a key each.

"Your stuff is already there. You have an hour to unpack and get to the changing rooms, where you'll change into your hero costumes for hero training, I wish you well."

With another over-dramatic bow Iida took off, likely to attend his duties as class president, and the two new students were left on their own.

"So, what'cha think of the school?" asked Cera.

"It's nice, better than our old school I suppose." Drift replied dully.

"Where'd all your enthusiasm go? You leave it in class?" Cera asked jokingly.

"No, just… thinking."

"About what?"

"The School, new classmates, new teachers, it's a lot to process," he replied thoughtfully.

"Wow… that's awful deep for you." Cera noted, a bit confused as to what had brought around this change.

"Well if you want I could also mention that as soon as I'm able to leave, the first thing I'm doing is buying several boxes of pop-tarts!" Drift exclaimed suddenly more… Drift-y again.

"I should have known," Cera grumbled. "Well, see you 'round" she pressed the button on the left elevator, Drift copied her and pressed the button on the right elevator, and after a few moments, the elevator arrived.

Drift stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 4th floor. The elevator rose up, and after a few moments arrived at his destination.

He walked down to the end of the hallway and tried his new key on the door. The door swung open and he stepped into the room.

Inside there were a few boxes on the floor and punching-bag hung up in the corner (that would save time, the thing took ages to put up.), there was also a spacious closet, a fridge, and a veranda- Or was it a balcony?

He began to unpack his things. At the top was a family photo of himself, Cera, and their parents. Cera was holding her pet cat, Keith, a ginger and black cat. They loved that cat.

He took out a box of clothes and shoved it at the bottom of his wardrobe. His other stuff included a black rug, anime posters, and a briefcase containing his hero costume.

He pulled open the last box and a smile spread across his face. There, stacked neatly inside the box, was several months' worth of pop-tarts.

Drift shoved a few in his pocket, grabbed his hero costume, then went to explore the school grounds. He entered the elevator and once on the ground floor exited the elevator and found Cera in the lounge area, sitting on a plush armchair.

"Sup!" he said happily, raising a hand in greeting.

"What's got you so happy?" Cera asked.

"I gots me some pop-tarts!" he declared triumphantly.

"Oh." She sighed.

Suddenly the bell rang. It was time for hero class to begin!

"Uh… you know where hero class is?" asked Drift.

"Iida told us earlier, were you not listening?" she sighed exasperatedly.

"I was five minutes away from acquiring pop-tarts, my mind was occupied." He said defensively.

Cera grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the changing rooms.

"It's this way you idiot. C'mon we're gonna be late."

 _And so, the two went off to their hero class. How will things play out for them? Will they do well in class? Will they make friends? Will they make enemies? Will Drift finally convince Yaoyorozu to make him a pop-tart? Find out in the next episode of My Hero Academia- wait a second this isn't My Hero Academia…. Nevermind…._


	2. Hero Training!

**AN: Written in collaboration with Kyurayami**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BNHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY SAVE FOR MY OCS**

 **Welcome back! Just a heads-up chapter 2 may be a tad less humorous than chapter 1**

The Male changing rooms of class 1-A were usually a relaxed place where the students could socialize and relax before their exhausting hero training. Today, however, everyone was more interested in the new face in their midst, as one's hero costume can tell you a lot about their character.

Drift was made extremely uncomfortable by this. Not being a people person to begin with, all the attention was highly unwelcome. Despite this he had a somewhat secret weapon up his sleeve; his quirk, which allowed him to stop time around him for brief periods, came in rather handy for concealing his hero costume's features and for avoiding questions.

Said costume consisted of a black sleeveless top, black cargo pants and a long, dark grey jacket that came down a little beyond his knee. Inside the jacket there were two handguns containing tranquilizer darts, throwing darts tipped with a substance that put a foe to sleep and a katana, which was tucked tightly to his belt.

Little did he know that one green-haired individual had been watching for patterns in his quirk, observing how it worked and noting everything in a familiar looking notebook.

Leaving the changing rooms in record time, the American left for the briefing room, leaving the other students to discuss their thoughts.

"His costume looks kinda boring." Commented Kirishima "It's completely lacking in manliness!"

"Well it's probably similar to Aizawa-sensei's in that it's more stealth based," noted Midoriya, scribbling furiously in his notebook "We still have no idea what type of hero he wants to be, so he could be going for a more covert role."

"That must mean he's not great at upfront fighting, but he's probably really good sneak attacks and stealth and stuff y'know?" Sero added

"Who cares about the newbie!?" Roared Bakugou, clearly infuriated at the mere suggestion of strength from another student "What makes him so special!?"

"I guess we'll find out shortly," Ojiro said, before leaving along with several others who were ready at that point.

In contrast to Drift's poor experience, and because of her more outgoing personality, Cera had a rather enjoyable time getting to know everyone, and quickly formed bonds with her new classmates, learning more about life in UA and hero life in Japan.

Her Hero costume consisted of a flexible white suit, not unlike Uraraka's. She wore white gloves, and an amber pendant in the shape of a curling flame.

"The suit's flame-resistant and water-proof," she explained. "I'd rather not get it destroyed every time we have a training exercise."

"What about your necklace?" Asked Tsuyu, "Any significance to that?"

"Um… No, not really."

"So… I've been meaning to ask, what's Drift's deal? He seems kinda unfriendly but then he was enthusiastic about the whole bagels thing. Why is that?" Uraraka asked the new student.

"He just acts all cold around new people, he's nice once you get to know him, he just has…. trust issues." Cera replied, "He's just a bit weird is all. I end up having to look after him most of the time but for the most part, he's pretty harmless."

"For the most part?" commented Jiro lifting an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well, he's um…. Oh, look it's time to go!" She pointed out frantically, rushing off to class.

"Those two are certainly worth watching." Asui sighed before following the cat-like individual to the briefing room.

Hero class for the day got underway. The class was greeted by All Might, who gave them a briefing on their task for the day.

("Oh my god, it's All Might!" fangirled Cera)

"Today your task is very simple. You will all be divided into teams of two, and you are tasked with retrieving an object hidden within a maze. You will all be sent off at the same time and you must retrieve the object within the set time limit. You may disable your opponents with your quirk, but you may not use your quirk while holding the object. You are not to seriously harm another student. Doing so will result in severe punishment. Any questions?"

The class was silent.

"Good. The teams are displayed on the screen behind me. Good luck to you all!" their teacher declared before heading to the observation deck.

Everyone gathered around the large screen displaying the different teams, eager to find out who they would be working with.

TEAM 1: Katsuki Bakugou & Eijiro Kirishima

TEAM 2: Tsuyu Asui & Mashirao Ojiro

TEAM 3: Izuku Midoriya & Drift Evans

TEAM 4: Yuga Aoyama & Koji Koda

TEAM 5: Denki Kaminari & Mezo Shoji

TEAM 6: Fumikage Tokoyami & Toru Hagakure

TEAM 7: Tenya Iida & Kyoka Jiro

TEAM 8: Mina Ashido & Ochaco Uraraka

TEAM 9: Cera Evans & Momo Yaoyorozu

TEAM 10: Minoru Mineta & Rikido Sato

TEAM 11: Shouto Todoroki & Hanta Sero

As everyone formed into teams and headed down to their starting points, Drift was assailed with questions by his partner for the exercise.

"So what type of fighting style do you use?" He asked

"Mostly stealth and hit and run but I'm not too shabby at up front fighting. What about you?" he replied, his tone far more relaxed than usual

"Oh… I… um…" He was surprised at his partner's sudden change in demeanor, "I guess just up-front fighting… my quirk isn't good for much else." He stammered.

"I see." Drift was still scarily calm.

"So, what's hero school like in America?" Asked Midoriya. "I bet it's totally different, right?"

Drift frowned slightly.

"Well, the thing is, I don't remember much of anything prior to last year," he started.

"There's apparently this thing where your brain forcefully forgets traumatic stuff and ends up removing all your memory. There was a villain attack about, uh, four months ago, I think. Anyway, I got caught up in it and got some pretty serious injuries. When I woke up, blank. So, yeah, after all the time I spent recovering, I wasn't at school much. You'll have to ask Cera about that kind of stuff."

Midoriya wasn't sure how to respond to that.

By this point the two had reached the entrance, there was a timer above the entry point that was counting down to the start time.

1:45

"Once it starts I'll jump up above the walls, that way we'll have a layout of the maze," Midoriya's eyes narrowed as they prepared to enter the maze.

Drift simply nodded.

1:00

"And watch out for Bakugou, he's probably the strongest in the class."

0:30

"We'll see about that." Drift smirked. Odd, Midoriya didn't think of him as the confident type.

0:15

The two readied themselves.

0:10

"Remember to stay together." Midoriya took a glance at the American.

0:06

"If you say so."

5

4

3

2

1

The timer above them bleeped and the two tore into the maze.

Midoriya shot into the air shrouded by One For All's Full Cowling, surveying the maze and figuring out a route to the center, before landing next to Drift.

"Follow me!" He shouted, tearing into the maze.

Drift raced after Midoriya.

 **TEAM 1: Katsuki Bakugou & Eijiro Kirishima**

Bakugou blasted off (quite literally) leaving Kirishima on his own, running to catch up.

"Hey, Bakugou, wait up, Would Ya?" He yelled, panting. There was no answer. Grumbling to himself, he slowed down to a walk.

"I'm gonna kill him as soon as I catch up. That was so not manly."

 **TEAM 2: Tsuyu Asui & Ojiro Mashirao**

"Do you have any ideas for how to win this?" Croaked Asui. 

Ojiro shrugged, scratching the back of his neck. "I dunno. I guess we should stay away from the two Americans, 'cause we don't know their fighting styles yet. And Bakugou, obviously."

 **TEAM 4: Yuga Aoyama & Koji Koda**

Aoyama shot off using his Navel Laser leaving Koda with no idea of what to do, so he sat down and started talking to some birds.

 **TEAM 5: Denki Kaminari & Mezo Shoji**

The two rushed off without a plan.

As neither of them were strategists, this was expected… they were probably going to lose.

 **TEAM 6: Fumikage Tokoyami**

Tokoyami whipped his cloak off and held it out. "Here, put this on, so I can see where you are." He said to Hagakure.

"I'm over here," called Hagakure from behind him.

"Exactly," muttered Tokoyami. "Anyway, let's make a plan."

 **TEAM 7: Tenya Iida & Kyoka Jiro**

Jiro unplugged her earphone jack from the left wall.

"Team ten is over there, and they're completely lost." She reported to Iida.

"Good work Jiro!" He exclaimed. "Shall we proceed in the other direction, then?"

"Sure," Jiro agreed.

The two turned right at the next path and continued on. A short time later, Iida stopped.

"Jiro, is that hole in the hall from your quirk?"

Jiro cursed.

"Language!" Scolded Iida.

 **TEAM 8: Mina Ashido & Ochaco Uraraka**

"Let's do this!" Whooped Ashido, racing down the path, Uraraka following behind her, grinning.

They lost enthusiasm after finding themselves back at the entrance to the maze where they came in.

"Do you think there are rules about melting the walls?" Wondered Ashido. Uraraka shrugged.

"If we don't ask, I guess All Might can't say no. Let's do it!"

 **TEAM 9: Cera Evans & Momo Yaoyorozu**

Cera leaped gracefully down from the wall.

"I can't see the middle, but the exit's that way," She pointed to the left.

"Meaning the middle is to the right," finished Yaoyorozu. "Let's go."

The two kept walking, occasionally checking their position.

"We must be nearly there," sighed Cera. "We've been walking for ages."

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Questioned Yaoyorozu. Cera gave a nod.

They kept going.

"So, how are you liking school in Japan?" Asked Yaoyorozu.

Cera considered. "I guess it's less stressful. Not as much to do in my spare time over here, though, so I'm thinking I should take up a hobby or something."

"Oh? What sort of things does a hero in training do in America?"

"Capture rogue vigilantes and get involved in secret government plans." Came the reply.

Yaoyorozu looked impressed.

"I'm joking, you know," Cera said awkwardly. "I get asked that so often I started making up random answers. That one's my favorite."

Yaoyorozu laughed. "Alright then, what does a hero in training _actually_ do in America?" she asked again.

"Most of the same thing, I suppose. Our training is similar to yours, but we have more classes. Which of course means more time for Drift to get into fights for me to stop." She answered. "Nothing that interesting, really."

They continued their conversation as they traveled the maze.

"Aaand there's the entrance again." Sighed Yaoyorozu.

 **TEAM 10: Minoru Mineta & Rikido Sato**

Sato and Mineta were hopelessly lost. As they reached the entrance for the twelfth time, they decided to give up.

Sato went to bake a cake for the others for when they had finished training. Mineta decided to 'help' so he could take credit for it.

Drift and Midoriya rushed into the center to find the item they were to retrieve. Standing there on a pedestal was… a statue of All Might?

"That's so cheesy," muttered Drift.

Midoriya's eyes were stars. "Do you think All Might'll let me keep it?" He wondered.

Just as they were about to pick up the statue they heard an extremely loud voice, as well as the sound of explosions, approaching at high speed.

 **"** **YOU BETTER NOT GET THAT DAMN ITEM BEFORE ME, YOU DAMN NERD! I'll KILL YOU SO HARD YOU'LL DIE TO DEATH! NOW DIE!"**

 _As an angry Bakugou approaches our heroes, what will they do? Will they run? Will they fight? Will Midoriya get to keep his All Might Statue? Find out next time on Shinigami, where we will once again not tell you why the title is so different to the story. (There is a reason, we swear!)_

 **AN: Yes, we are aware that there is no team 11 scene. We sat there for like 30 minutes wondering what to do, then just gave up. So, keep your Todoroki fandomism in check. (please don't kill us.)**


	3. Filler or something I guess!

**AN: Written in collaboration with Kyurayami**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BNHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY ASIDE FROM OUR TWO OCS**

 **I'M BACK BABY! Damn, sure has been a while… Sorry for absence, had severe writers block and ended up writing like 2 words every month or so until practically giving up, so it may not be very polished, my apologies for that, but we're back now and ready to forward this plot. (trust me I have what's after this part planned out, unlike this mess). FORWARD! TO THE STORY!**

 **Chapter 3 begins! Behold before you, the epic battle you may have been waiting for… maybe I dunno. Anyway, enjoy and feel free to review, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

When we last left them, Team 3 had just run into an extremely angry Bakugou, who had every intent of blowing them to smithereens.

 **"** **DIE DAMMIT! DIE!"** he roared, lunging at the duo. Midoriya barely had enough time to grab the statue before the pedestal was reduced to rubble.

"What do we do?" Midoriya yelled, panicking, "Kacchan is way to strong, we're no match for him!"

"THEN LEAVE!" Drift shouted, "The battlefield is no place for cowards!"

"Wh-what are you talking about, we have the statue, we just need to get out right?" the green haired boy yelled desperately.

"You go then, I'll hold him off," Drift said, grinning. "I've been looking forward to a good fight anyway."

"ARE YOU INSANE! HE'LL KILL YOU!" Midoriya was getting nowhere.

 **"** **QUIT TALKING AND FIGHT ME ALREADY!"** Bakugou demanded, lunging forward and firing an explosion towards the two, sending debris everywhere and sending up a massive cloud of dust.

Seeing the cloud as excellent cover Midoriya dashed off in the other direction, sensing the futility of trying to stop the new student from fighting the demon that was Katsuki Bakugou.

Said demon grinned wildly as the dust settled, awaiting victory at the sight of his two defeated opponents. Two defeated opponents were not what he saw however, he just caught sight of his long-time rival rounding a corner, but the new student was nowhere to be seen, or so he thought.

"Is that it?" he whirled around at the voice, confidence emanating from the way the words were spoken, "I mean I thought you were the strongest in our year!"

 **"** **WHY YOU COCKY LITTLE- "** he was cut short however, as a deep purple glow surrounded the American for a fraction of a second before he vanished, reappearing an inch away from the enraged student, his fist connecting with the latter's face, causing Bakugou to stagger back in surprise.

 **"** **HOW DID YOU- I'LL KILL YOU!"** he barked.

"My sincerest apologies, do you not like my quirk? I would have thought an esteemed student like you would be able to handle it." Drift said, feigning a stereotypical high-class accent.

Bakugou snarled at his opponent before launching himself into the air, propelled by his own explosions, sending himself directly above his adversary, before sending another detonation directly down at the new student.

Drift leapt backwards dodging the explosion which shattered the pavement, which sent chunks of rock and gravel flying in all directions. He grabbed one of his pistols and drew it from his jacket, aiming it at the blonde demon and pulling the trigger. The weapon made a snapping noise as a dart flew out the barrel straight toward Bakugou, who expertly dodged it. The dart ricocheted off the wall behind him, spinning into the air.

"Nice trick," Bakugou growled, "But did you seriously think that would work on me? How weak do you think I am!?"

Drift gritted his teeth, he had severely underestimated his opponent. His grin faded from his face, replacing it a serious and intimidating expression.

"Fine then." He deadpanned. "Your loss." he said sheathing this weapon, reaching for another one in his small arsenal.

 **"** **JUST LOSE ALREADY! I WILL NOT BE SHOWN UP BY SOME NEWBIE!"** he raised his right arm, reaching for the pin on his grenadier bracer, ripping it out as he roared loudly in anger.

Drift vanished yet again. The bracer detonated in Bakugou's hand and he was engulfed in a massive explosion that rose high into the air and was visible throughout the maze.

As Cera passed the entrance for the umpteenth, they were contemplating giving up. It was then that they heard the sound of a massive explosion emanating from the centre of the maze, quickly followed by a shockwave that while not strong, was surprisingly large considering the distance to the centre.

"What was that?" asked Cera, unsure of what kind of quirk would posses that much destructive power.

"That had to be Bakugou, but still… could he really make an explosion that big?" Yaoyorozu responded, answering her question with another question.

"I don't know enough about Bakugou to say anything." Cera replied jokingly, fully aware that it was a rhetorical question.

"Perhaps he used the grenadier bracers, if they stored up enough of his sweat, maybe, but I thought they had like a limiter." Yaoyorozu contemplated.

Cera, who had been briefed on most of her fellow students' quirks in the locker rooms, was aware of how Bakugou's bracers worked, and came to a conclusion as to what could have happened.

"Say… if someone were to hypothetically cut through the bracer thingies at the same time as they were sending out… whatever caused that explosion, would all of the stored up sweat explode as well?" Cera asked nervously.

"Possibly… why?" Yaoyorozu asked, reflecting her new friend's worry.

"Drift you are so dead." She muttered. "He probably cut through the thing right as it was going off, he likes to think he's good at strategic attacks, but oftentimes he does… this" she gestured exasperatedly toward the lingering smoke cloud.

"Oh…"

-Meanwhile-

A massive explosion ripped through the air, sending Drift crashing into a wall, momentarily blurring his vision, and sending his sword flying off down a distant passage.

"Muh' sword. Durn you." He grunted, slowly heaving himself to his feet.

As the smoke cleared, an enraged (and slightly charred) Bakugou stood fuming in the middle of the rubble.

"You little bastard," he muttered, "I'll get you for that!"

Now without fancy weapons, the two lunged at each other, Bakugou's explosions countered only just barely by Drift's martial arts prowess. Every so often an explosion would flash, or Drift would vanish and land a harsh hit on Bakugou, but alas, punching things pails in comparison to setting off literal explosions, and after a short while, the exchange student was sent tumbling to the ground.

"You lose!" Bakugou shouted sounding more annoyed that angry.

Drift burst out laughing.

"Well you won the battle but we," The signal that the statue had been retrieved went off. "won the training exercise."

-20 seconds earlier-

Midoriya sprinted towards the exit, clutching the All Might statute in his hand, he was moving at top speed, almost there, the exit mere feet away… until he was tripped up by a conveniently placed leg, which sent him face first into the ground.

"Mine!" Cera yelled yanking the statue from a tearful Midoriya (he really wanted to keep it) before stepping across the line victoriously, sounding a signal indicating the end of the training exercise.

-Later-

"WE LOST!?" Drift screamed exasperatedly to a terrified Midoriya.

Cera grinned mockingly at him.

"She's never gonna let me live this one down." He grumbled.

Aizawa stood up on a raised platform to address the students. Despite the lack of sleeping bag, he still looked extremely tired.

"You all did well today," he grumbled, albeit rather loudly, "but I would like to point out a number of things you did wrong. Firstly, Midoriya!"

Midoriya cringed.

"You allowed yourself to get tripped up. A hero can't afford to have that happen during battle."

"Yes, Mr. Aizawa."

"Bakugo! You abandoned your partner in favour of picking a fight with Drift. And you destroyed school property for the seventh time this month."

"Tch," Tch-ed Bakugou.

"Drift!"

"Is he always this terrifying?" mumbled Drift.

"You somehow managed to cause more damage than Bakugou, which I didn't know was possible. Congrats or whatever."

"Uh… It was technically Bakugou's fault. It was his bracer thingy right? So, it couldn't really be my fault, right?" Drift tried.

"Lastly, Mineta and Satou." Grumbled Aizawa, completely ignoring the american

The two gulped.

"I… I just have no words for you. You did nothing. You neglected your hero training in favour of cake. While I can't deny that Satou is an excellent baker you… seriously, do you guys even have priorities? Actually, don't answer that." The defeated teacher sighed.

The disheartened students, for the most part (Cera was feeling pretty victorious), then trooped off to the cafeteria for lunch.

The students got their food, and as the were eating, Drift, who had gotten nothing, pulled a pop tart out of his jacket and began munching happily on it.

"Are you sure that's like, you know, proper food?" asked Midoriya.

"ONE DOES NOT QUESTION THE POP TART'S GREAT POWER!" screamed Drift dramatically.

Multiple heads turned to stare at the screaming teen, most of them not even aware of what a Pop Tart was.

Cera whacked her head aggressively on the table, clearly embarrassed by her brother's antics.

"Is he sane? He seems kind of unhinged." Inquired Yaoyorozu.

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure." Cera sighed.

 **-Later-**

Drift casually strolled up to his dorm, the day had been uneventful outside of hero training, just plain boring school. It was then he noticed a package laying at his front door. Presuming it was just some belongings he had forgotten he picked it up and brought it into his room. It was surprisingly heavy. He laid it down on his bed and ripped open the packaging.

"The hell is this…" he muttered, confusion ringing in his voice.

Inside lay what appeared to be a weapon of some kind, it had a mid-length handle with a blade curving over it. The blade was ornate, with some intricate patterns engraved onto the side. Despite having no clue as to their origin, Drift felt a strange attachment to it. Upon closer inspection of the handle, also laden with the same style of patterning, he found a cleverly hidden button, so well incorporated into the design he was surprised he even found it. Upon pressing the button, the weapon immediately sprang to life, the handle telescopically extended and the blade flipping into place, an audible click could be heard signifying parts locking into place.

In his hands Drift now held a magnificent scythe, it's workmanship was incredible and it felt comfortable in his hands. It was surprisingly light, given it's size.

"Is this even allowed?" the American mumbled to himself.

Pressing the button again, the scythe retracted into it's original state and Drift carefully laid it on his bedside table, sat down and proceeded to do his homework, which was rather boring but had to be done.

 ** _-Later, In the common room-_**

"Oi you, America dude!" yelled Kaminari unnecessarily at Drift "Why do you like pop tarts so much, like… what even are they?"

"THEY"RE ONLY THE MOST DELICIOUS OF FOODS IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!" Drift screamed enthusiastically, much to the annoyance of everyone around him.

"WHAT ABOUT JAPAN FOOD!?, OR LIKE REGULAR FOOD, LIKE HAMBURGERS OR HOTDOGS! WHY THIS MICROWAVEABLE BREAKFAST STUFF?!"

"THEY'RE DELECTABLE! THERE ARE SO MANY VARIETIES AND THEY DON'T TECHNICALLY HAVE TO BE COOKED SO YOU CAN BRING THEM ANYWHERE!"

Drift and Kaminari continued shouting enthusiastically at each other until, highly disgruntled, left to go to sleep and eventually, finally without thigs to yell about, Drift and Kaminari both finally left for bed.

- _The Next Day-_

 _The students of class 1-A sat in class doing their work, the only sound to be heard was the scratching of pens and pencils on paper. After what felt like several years, the bell went signalling lunch. Everyone began hastily packing away their things, but sadly freedom from the classroom was delayed for two of their number._

"Evans, both of you, I want to talk to you for a moment." Aizawa barked across the room to the two, both suddenly afraid that they were in trouble.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" Drift screeched anxiously, almost comically falling over backwards.

Aizawa rested his face in his palm, a sigh escaping him. The Evans boy was quite the handful, seemingly getting more eccentric by the day, but alas his stay with them was likely going to be a long one. At least the girl was tolerable.

"You're not in trouble," he groaned "there's just something I need to notify you about. The class will be taking the provisional hero licence exam soon and while I'm not sure if you guys will find it all that useful back home, you may be with us a while, so I'm going to have you two take it regardless. Also, if you want to make any modifications to your equipment or costumes, please do so soon, else they won't be ready in time for the exam. Got it?"

"Sir yes sir" Drift grinned, suddenly enthused as hundreds of ideas raced through his brain on what to modify before the exam, that mysterious scythe in particular.

"Gotcha"

"HAVE MORE ENTHUSIASM CERA! THINK OF ALL THE COOL STUFF YOU COULD DO!"

"It's not that exciting…."

"YES, IT IS!"

The noise the young American was producing had driven Aizawa out of the classroom, aggravated everyone outside (except Bakugou) and caused Cera to whack him over the head.

The two left the classroom and parted, Cera heading to the cafeteria to eat and Drift going to the workshop to do whatever modifications he had planned….

 **AN: WADDUP HOMIES ME BACK AS PREVIOUSLY EXPLAINED AND IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR SOMETHING COOL TO HAPPEN! So tune in like, a year or so from now (please stay, I swear, I have more stuff planned, it wont take almost a year this time, please forgive me!). Once again, sorry for the short chapter length and stupidly long delay. We're back in business hopefully so keep an eye out!**


End file.
